Little Thief
by LilAve1492
Summary: Gale and Katniss meeting. One-Shot. Horrible Summary. Story's much better though.


**I wrote this story based on how the book said Katniss and Gale met and built on it :) Enjoy! P.S This is the first story I've posted on FanFiction I'm still figuring some things out :)**

I approach the fence in the hot afternoon sun, and search for the hole in the bottom of the fence. I've never gone into the woods alone before. I'm terrified. I often came here, but my father was with me. He had died in the coal mine explosion two months ago, and now I have to provide for my mother and sister, Prim. I slide under the fence and fear creeps through me. _What if I get lost?_ I think. _No. I need to feed Prim and_ _my mother_. I counter and start running into the thick barrier of trees.

My feet seem to take off on their own to the hollowed out tree where the bow and sheath of arrows rest. I take the sheath out and run my fingers down one of the arrows. I sling them onto my shoulder and grab the bow. I roll up the sleeves of my father's jacket that drastically hangs off me, and set off deeper into the woods.

I decide to practice shooting before I try to shoot animals. I take out a single arrow and lay the rest of the sheath on the ground. I take a rock and carve a target into a tree. I walk about five feet in front of the tree and attempt to load the bow. It takes a while but I eventually succeed. I aim the arrow for the center of the target I made and release. I hit about two inches away from my target. I smile proudly and retrieve the arrow. _Now I'm ready._

I walk around searching for animals but find none except a squirrel that I tried to shoot but failed. I was so angry at myself for missing. Now I'm going home with nothing! When I hunted with my father there were millions of rabbits scurrying around in all directions. I'm incredibly irritated and on the verge of giving up when I see it. A net hanging from a tree branch with two rabbits inside.

I start towards it and stop directly in front of it. _Wait. Who's is this?_ I ask myself, confused._ Could I take it? It'd be stealing. your family is starving Katniss! Do it!_ A voice in my head says. I decide to do it; whoever's this is is probably far off in the woods. I take an arrow and start to cut the rope. God this is thick. I think getting more frustrated. "_Hey_." A voice says. My heart stops and I freeze. "Stealing's punishable by death y'know." The mysterious voice says. I hear footsteps coming toward me, but I can't get out of my frozen state. "What's a little girl like you doing out here?" They ask. "I'm not little." I snarl quietly. "Oh, it talks?" They say sarcastically. I look up and glare at them clutching my arrow tightly. They smirk. "What do you want?!" I yell irritatedly. "You're the one who was stealing." He replies. "Sorry." I grumble. I get even more angry when I see at least six rabbits hanging from his belt. I look back up and examine their face. They have the seam look. Same gray eyes and dark hair as me. "Huh?" They ask. "Uh what?" I ask confused. He smirks again. "I said 'what's your name?'". I look at my feet. "Katniss." I say almost too quiet to be heard. "Catnip?" They ask. "Katniss!" I say loudly. "Gale." He says. "I-I'm sorry for trying to steal there are just no animals out. I was just so desperate" I say quietly. I look back up to his face. He has a sympathetic look on his face. He sighs and pulls a knife out of his pocket and cuts the rope. He hands me the net with the rabbits in it. "I can't take it from you." I whisper to my shoes. "I've got enough, take it." He replies. I sigh and accept the net. "Thank you." I whisper. "It's getting late, we should both head back." He says running his fingers through his hair. I nod and we start walking.

"What was your name again?" I ask breaking the silence. "Gale." He says. "Oh" I say stupidly. We approach the fence and he stops. Checking for the electric hum I guess. He starts again and crawls out through the hole. I follow after him.

When we approach his house he walks towards the door, but before he opens it he turns around and winks at me and says "Bye _Catnip_." Before I can complain he's in his house closing the door. _I'll keep an eye_ _on_ _him_. I think to myself and start back home.

**Thanks for reading I'd love constructive criticism to help me improve :)**


End file.
